Just Stay Out Of Trouble!
by xxX.Heart-of-Words.Xxx
Summary: After the mystery of Katherine Heaton, Tori is told to stay out of trouble. She agrees and begins to conform to normal teenage standards. But will that get her into even more trouble? And what's up with Ben lately? Please read? I'll give you virtual cookies!


**A/N: Hey! So I'm new to the Virals fanfic but I have multiple Maximum Ride ones out and if you like Virals then you really would like MR! Oh and correct me on anything you think is off or not right because I literally JUST finished Virals (the first book anyway) at 2am yesterday!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Virals! (aka: IDNOV![I use this a lot so get used to it!])**

**Just Stay Out of Trouble!**

**~Tori**

Hi! My name is Victoria Brennan and I am a Viral! _Yeah! What is a Viral?_ I'm a freak basically. My wolfdog Cooper was infected with a designer disease called Parvovirus XP-B19. A form of parvo that we caught, a form that altered our DNA dramatically.

We were kind of like wolf-human hybrids. Minus the hair and snouts and bad breath. Well, most of us don't have bad breath. Could speak for Hi.

We also are some pretty intelligent teens and solved the murder of Katherine Heaton. A four decade old homicide case that had locked up both Bolton Prep's golden couple and the father of said golden child Chance Clayborne.

That did not go over smoothly with my father, Kit. I was grounded for months and I am now being begged to stay out of trouble. And for once, I agreed.

And that is where this story begins. Staying out of trouble, or so I think. Turns out being a 'normal teenager' can get me into some mondo trouble as well.

But it really all started with one boy.

Ben Blue.

Needless to say I was looking for a boyfriend in all the wrong places. I tried a thing with Jason but he didn't know me and shoved me being slightly less than wealthy in my face constantly. And when we found ourselves floating just off the marina, him drunk of course, he tried to force himself. Upon me. Luckily Ben flared at just the right time to hear my protests near Loggerhead.

He saved me in the nick of time, too. And I will forever be thankful for that. The next day, Jason and I were no more.

At least the Tripod was happy to see that. All day Ben watched over me like a hawk, even flared once or twice when I would slip or was approached by another guy.

Protective much? Yes. Did I mind? No not really.

Then the changes began. But these were changes for the better.

I think.

**June 14, 2012**

Sitting on Morris Islands dock, I slowly churned the water with my feet. Ever since school let out I hadn't seen Jason. _Thank god, Ben would blow his top if Jason even so much as breathed on me. _I was pretty much alone. Shelton and his parents left the day school got out and won't be back until early August, on vacation touring Europe. Hi has been MIA on a Jewish retreat with his parents as well. God only knows when he will be home again.

It was only Ben and I left for the remainder of June and July. _Oh yay. I get to hang out with the stony bundle of joy! Someone shoot me now._ I had only really seen Ben twice since Hi left, so it was just me, my flares, and Cooper. Who, by the way, was off on Loggerhead for the weekend. Yeah…I decide Whisper needed to see him at least a little bit.

I was all alone. Until Sewee pulled up and Ben offered his hand to pull me aboard.

"You out here all alone?" He rasped, throat obviously scratched by the salty air.

"Unfortunately no one is around, just you and me and I didn't know where you were," I said as I pulled myself aboard the boat.

"Sorry, my dad needed extra help. A new science exhibition is going on with at least forty monkey loves," Ben said, slight pink dawning his strong, chiseled cheek bones.

Ben was sporting an unbuttoned, blue shirt and dark charcoal shorts. The shirt, however, caught my attention. Opened up I could see hard muscles underneath tight, tan skin. Sweat gleamed off him as it collected and trailed down his chest, getting lower and stopping above the clear ridges making up is very, extremely hot six pack. _Oh gosh. Don't go there Tori just don't go there. Oh crap! DO NOT WATCH THE SWEAT!_

Too late. Tori watched helplessly as a daring droplet roamed further, going right down the middle of the ridges. _Gulp! I am in for it now, _she thought as she looked back up to see Ben smirking down at her.

"Like what you see?" he taunted, opening his shirt more.

"Your full of yourself! I was just trying to look around you to see…those turtles!" she defended as she pointed out some turtles.

Ben turned around and glanced at the fleeting pod. "Sure."

His eyes found themselves back to Tori's and then lazily trailed over her. "Don't look too bad yourself though."

She suddenly felt self-conscious as she looked down at her kaki shorts, baby blue cami, and plaid blue button up.

Ben chuckled and started Sewee, "I was thinking we could go get ice cream or see a movie," he said. Blushing, again. Blushing was good for Ben, it made him seem more human, like he had feelings.

"Sure!" I quipped, cheery smile reaching my green eyes. Ben smiled and piloted off towards Charleston.

Along the way we just chatted, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Every now and then we would see turtles and Ben would slow down so we could reach out and pet them. I almost fell overboard too! Had Ben not been there to grab my waist I would have be sopping wet and probably pissed off.

When we finally reached land we decided against a movie. There was a long line and from the looks of it, it was mostly rich kids. _Trust fund babies._ Instead the duo headed for a quiet mom-and-pop ice cream parlor. Placing their order, they waited until their sundaes were finished and headed outside toward a small table and chairs.

"So, great wise one, what are we doing this for?" Tori asked with sincere curiosity, Ben looked up, smiled at Tori, blinked, blushed and then looked down again.

"Jfdge wannwa hanfgh foutgh," he mumbled. Ben Blue is a confident and cocky guy. He doesn't mumble. _Something is up. Maybe it is in the water, or too much sun!?_

"Can you repeat that?" Tori asked, a little worried about what he said.

"Just wanted to hang out with you Tori. I felt bad about the whole Jason thing and then you being all alone these past weeks," Ben confessed slightly louder yet still a little shakily. _OMG! Ben Blue!? The boy that has been somewhat avoiding the fact that I am now in his friend-circle thing, wanted to hang out with me? What has the world come to!?_

My internal ranting was cut short when Ben stiffened and began to sniff the air. _Oh he flared. _Tori watched as his now golden yellow cat eyes focused on nothing while he sniffed the air.

"We have to go, now!" Ben said sharply. Taking Tori by the arm and trashing his ice cream. Tori followed suit and began tripping after Ben who, still flared, towed her the long way through town and hauled her into Sewee. He didn't say a word until half way to Morris Island where he cut off the engine and sat beside Tori, putting a protective arm around her and scanning the coast line.

He then proceeded to wrap her in a hug and rub her arms, as if to make sure she was okay. When he was satisfied she was alive and well he sat back and held her shoulders an arm's length away.

"My fragile Tori, I am so sorry to worry you," he said as shame etched itself across his face. Slowly he calmed down and his flare ended. Leaving a very speechless Tori in its wake.

"What was that about?" she questioned, grilling him with a demanding look.

"I flared, and it was because I could smell that little punk down the road," Ben said with a look of pre disdain and anger. _Oh, Jason._

"I see. I could have handled it you know," Tori said as she rubbed his back sympathetically.

"I know that. But when I flared all I could think was leave. Leave now, protect Tori," he sighed, exhaling what seemed like all his frustration. Tori watched as he suddenly leapt up and began heading toward Loggerhead.

"Let's go exploring," he said, giving Tori a quick smirk and a shy smile.

"Okay then! Anchors away Captain Blue," and with that they rocketed to Loggerhead.

**~Hola! I am Pedro the pickle and this is a time skip!~**

Walking amongst trails, Tori and Ben skidded and ran into a new clearing just beyond a small path. Walking across the plain they decided to sit along the edge of the forest in the shade. As time passed eventually a squadron of angered primates came across the two who were now quietly sleeping against a tree, wrapped up in each other's arms.

_**WHAM! Smack! Crack!**_

"Ouch! What the-"

_**Wham! Smack!**_

"Ugh! What is going on," Ben asked as he rubbed his head. Looking around Tori noticed the monkeys and began to giggle. Soon Ben also took notice in them and joined in on the laughter.

Eventually the duo was reduced to laughing idiots that were having gumballs thrown at them by the monkeys.

"Haha! We got this!" Tori smiled as she focused and flared. Soon she was whipping gumballs back at the monkeys with surprising accuracy. Even knocking a few from their tree top perches.

"Hey I wanna join in!" Ben teased as he tried his hardest to flare. He failed to do so. Seeing Ben so distraught and left out Tori looked over at him with a plan in mind.

"Hey Ben!" Tori whisper screamed. Ben looked over at Tori as she suddenly reached out and smacked him, hard. Ben growled and cursed before realizing he had flared and thanked Tori.

Having both teens flared they began to attack the primates in a battle evenly matched, about thirty on two.

Tori began to creep up along the sides when all of a sudden she heard the one thing no one on Loggerhead wants to hear. The scream of a monkey.

_**Crack! Snap! Swoosh!**_

"OOOAAAH!" a monkey screamed as it broke the branch and swung to another. Tori stood helplessly as the branch fell and landed on her. Knocking her into darkness.

**Review? And tell me how I did? Flames are welcome! Anything that will help me improve!**

**Heart:]**


End file.
